A Royal By Any Other Name Would Smell As Sweet
by madeofthewritestuff
Summary: 30 years have passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and a new force threatens the Wizarding World. After abolishing democracy, King Stuart crowns himself King. Under his reign of terror, who can save the world of magic?


**Here's the revised chapter up...**  
><strong>It's a lot longer, hope you enjoy it. :) Now that summers here I hope to update every two to three days...<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy, please review and check out my other stories! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts; the mention of the famous school instils hope and wonder in many children. For many elders, the mention of the word reminds them of the harsh price of freedom they had to pay at the Battle of Hogwarts some thirty years earlier. For everyone though, it still holds a magical air of awe and no-one who enters, can ever forget the amazing castle.<em>

_Since the Battle of Hogwarts many things had changed. A few years ago, a law was passed, abolishing the democracy of the wizarding world and replacing it with a monarchy, King Henry at its helm. The move had been rejected by many as disastrous one, yet Henry was a fair and just ruler and soon the wizarding world was at peace once again._

_King Henry's son, Nicholas, had grown up hearing stories about the magical world of Hogwarts. He led a privileged lifestyle; luxury was the way of life for him. He had waited for years to get his Hogwarts letter yet his father insisted that he have a private education in the Royal Castle, away from the glare of the media. Nicholas had been sheltered from all the negative response to the Royal Family and was somewhat naive to the way things are._

_Sadly, a few weeks ago, King Henry had passed away, leaving Nicholas without a father and the world of magic without a ruler. Through the chaos of the situation, Henry's brother came forward and declared himself the new King. King Stuart was crowned, much to the public's dismay, who had always favoured his older brother. Though opposition threatened, Stuart was more strict and powerful than Henry and demanded order by force._

_The issue of Voldemort was soon going to become an easy victory..._

* * *

><p>"Nicholas Edward Henry Deem please step forward" a voice called out, crisp, clear and serious; Nicholas did not dare disobey. He stepped forward and sat down on the old, creaking, wooden, three-legged stool. The black fabric of the Sorting Hat soon covered his ears and eyes, blocking the rest of the students from view. Quietly, a voice began to speak to him.<br>"A prince, eh? Not seen one of them before. Still, royalty like yourself, must go somewhere..." There was silence for a moment as the Hat thought about his decision. Nicholas was growing queasier by the minute,  
>"Alright, for folk like you, better be SLYTHERIN!" the hat roared.<p>

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Nicholas screamed, sitting up suddenly. He tried to calm himself and remember it was only a dream, he wasn't even leaving for Hogwarts until later that morning. He reached over for his watch, his brown hair sticking up in many places. The silver hands told Nicholas it was only 5 am, yet Nicholas didn't think he would get back to sleep again; the excitement and nerves of his Hogwarts life just beginning were growing too big to handle. A part of him was sad, he wished his father, rather than his uncle, could see him off at Kings Cross. Yet, on the brink of a new home, friends and life, he couldn't help but be extremely excited for the year ahead.

He remembered the drama from the media when his uncle had announced he would be going to Hogwarts. Many thought it was a huge mistake; sending the future king into the public eye. Yet, if he did want to become King, he would have to complete his NEWTS. Admittedly, he was scared about what people would say, as his father's son, most people wanted him to become King and end Stuart's rule He was scared that he wouldn't do well, and that he would be a disappointment. What if he couldn't do any spells? What if he was so bad that they sent him home? What would his uncle say if he arrived back at his doorstep? He shuddered to think of the consequences. The butterflies in his stomach were getting so big; he decided to take a walk around the Royal Castle he called home to take his mind off things.

"Nicholas!" the maid called, saying that Stuart was waiting in the car for him. With one last straightening of the shirt and fix of his messy mop of hair, he was off out the door. As he got in the car, he looked around the Royal Castle, preparing to leave it for another more magical, more amazing castle, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Little did he know what would be in store for him...

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in a little village by the name of Godric's Hollow, in a house invisible to muggles, a certain red-haired seventeen year old was waking up. As her eyes opened, Lily Potter felt the familiar mixture of nerves and excitement that came with the beginning of a new school year. She pushed the covers away and, bleary-eyed, walked across the hall to the little bathroom. Twenty minutes later she appeared, fully dressed, at the bottom of the stairs. Walking into the kitchen she saw her mum, whose hair and eyes were the exact same colour as her own, making pancakes. She breathed in the delicious smell and sat at the five-seater table in the corner, next to her older brother, Albus.<p>

"Morning Al, what are you doing up so early?" Lily questioned. Albus stifled a yawn before answering her,  
>"Had to come to see my little sister off to her final year at Hogwarts, didn't I?" He smiled, giving Lily a playful nudge, "and I want to see little Nicholas". Albus had finished his education there two years ago and was now working for the new and improved Daily Prophet.<br>"Shut up" Lily said, ignoring her mother's scolding, "he's in my year anyway".  
>"Maybe you two will fall in love and get married and save the world" Albus said, each scenario leading to a higher pitched voice and a different hand gesture.<p>

"Where's James?" Lily asked her mum, Ginny, as she placed a hot plate of pancakes in front of her and took a seat herself, choosing to ignore Albus.  
>"Where do you think, still fast asleep up in his bed" Ginny replied, exasperated. James had also finished at Hogwarts and had taken over Zonko's joke shop on the retirement of the Zonko brothers. He had taken a laid back approach to school and working, often sleeping in late and partying late at night, something that had frustrated both Ginny and Lily's father Harry.<p>

In fact, both her parents had shown unease about Nicholas' education at Hogwarts. They did not appreciate the demolish of the democracy they had worked so hard on saving and they certainly did not favour King Stuart and his cruel ways.

Breakfast ate, teeth brushed, trunk and her snowy owl, Quinn in the boot of the car, there was nothing left for the Potters to do but leave for Kings Cross. They arrived with fifteen minutes to spare and, trunk laden, had crossed the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ to see a very strange sight. While the platform was blurred by smoke and full of bustling parents and children as usual, several camera crews had also taken their place there, journalists furiously scribbling notes and photographers snapping away like there was no tomorrow. At the centre of the mob was a boy that Lily had only seen in newspapers and magazines, the King himself alongside him. The prince was staring around mesmerised while many people, professionals and civilians alike, bombarded him with questions. Lily saw him catch her eye and he winked, making Lily blush furiously, Albus watching on curiously; maybe his prediction would come true after all.

A shower of hugs, kisses and goodbyes later, Lily was boarding the train, ready for Hogwarts.

Ah yes, the most exciting year of Hogwarts that Lily would ever have was just beginning...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed my new and revised chapter! Keep on reading! <strong>

**J.L Keating :)**


End file.
